Camping Kidnapping
by Demigod Warlock
Summary: Pitch kidnaps fem!Jack while she is camping with Jamie. The Guardians will have to rescue her. Rated M because of content of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie-16, male**  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female**  
**Sophie-10, female**

**The first few chapters are not M rated. Rating at the top of every chapter.**

**If something has a number such as (1) next to it, it will be explained at the end of the chapter.**

**This Chapter: rated K+**

Jack, Jamie and Sophie were camping when Pitch took Jack.

*Earlier*

Jamie's POV

Mr and Mrs Bennet waved goodbye as they left. They had helped set up the tent he and Sophie were going to be spending the weekend in. This was going to be their third time camping this year and their third time without parents. It was also going to be the second time this year Jack was camping with them.  
As the parents disappeared from view Jack swooped down. Her long white hair was in a single braid tied with a long white ribbon. She was wearing an ice blue camisole and white skorts (1). It was summer in Burgess but with MiM's help Jack had made a magical crystal that kept her cool all year round. The ice-blue crystal was on a chocker made of white ribbon and was tied around her neck.

Tonight, Jack was going to be camping with Jamie and Sophie.

Jamie had wondered if it was going to be awkward camping with his girlfriend and little sister but Jack was also his best friend so it was fine.

Sophie had crashed in the tent a while ago because it was about an hour after midnight. After checking on Sophie, Jamie sat with Jack on the lake bank.

Jack was sitting on a picnic rug. He lifted her into his lap and when she tried to escape Jamie put his arms around her. She giggled sleepily and leant against him. Jamie had his back resting to a tree, facing Jack's lake-the tent had been put up only a few metres from it.

Jack's head was leant against the hollow of his neck. He dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him but then swept her eyes over their surroundings. Jack's staff was in the tent and she obviously felt a little uncomfortable without it.  
"Relax" he murmured, "just relax" she did as he asked and snuggled deeper into his arms.

_Crack_  
Jack reared upright. Her sudden movement caused Jamie to wake with a jolt.  
He looked at her wary expression, "What-"  
"Shhhh!" She interrupted, "I heard something". Another crack sounded in the direction away from the town. Jack jumped up, pulling Jamie up as well. "Could you please get my staff?" She murmured to Jamie. He nodded and jogged back to the tent. The moment he entered the tent, Jack heard the faint sound of hooves clip-clopping. She dived into the tent after Jamie. Jack untied her silver charm bracket from her staff. She passed it to Jamie. He took it and squeezed the charms.  
"No matter what happens" she said, "stay in the tent with Sophie!" She burst out of the tent and froze the zip closed behind her.

* * *

3rd Person POV

As Jack exited the tent, horses made of nightmare sand were surrounding them. There were more horses then she could fight on her own, the clearing was filled with them.

Pitch walked through the horses till he was a step in front of first line.

Jack got into her fighting stance, "What do you want Pitch?" she demanded.

He chuckled and fixed her with a stare that made her skin crawl, "You".

The horses charged. Jack swung her staff. She hit every nightmare she could but there were too many. It was like being in a tornado made black sand. The nightmares bit and scratched Jack. She tried to summon the ice lighting she had used before but she only managed a few bursts before she felt something solid hit the back of her head. She swayed on her feet. She felt a second blow and fell to her knees. The nightmares halted and backed away a few feet. As her vision started to fade she saw a tunnel appear in the ground. Two large ears poked out and Jack threw the staff into the tunnel. Pitch shrieked and she felt a third blow. This time Jack kneeled over unconscious. But even as Pitch took her unconscious form away, Bunnymund jumped out of his hole clutching her staff-better Bunnymund to have it than Pitch.

* * *

Jamie's POV

"PITCH!" Bunnymund yelled. Jamie stuck his head out of the tent hearing Bunny's yell. Seeing the nightmares and Jack gone he scrambled out of the tent.

"What's going on?" Bunnymund demanded. Jamie opened his mouth, "an' I knew you were camping".

Jamie explained how he and Jack had fallen asleep and Jack had heard something. They went to get Jacks staff when Pitch turned up and his nightmares attacked Jack. When Jamie told Bunnymund the clearing had been filled with nightmares his ears drooped. Jamie had seen the whole thing through a plastic window in the tent. Jamie and Bunny were amazed that Jack had managed to take down nearly half before being knocked out. They both knew Jack had started training a while back but seeing how much her power had grown was amazing.

Jamie had summoned the Guardians using Jack's charm bracelet. Each Guardian had one. The charm bracelet was a way for the Guardians to summon each other if it wasn't an emergency. If it was an emergency, there was a charm representing the Aurora borealis (Northern Lights) that send out a distress signal that could be picked up by the other's charm bracelets. Each Guardian was represented, Jack was a blue snow flake, Tooth was a white tooth, Sandy was a golden cloud and North was represented by a red sword.

Jamie had summoned Bunnymund after the Aurora borealis because Jamie knew he could get there the fastest. Unfortunately, Bunny hadn't been able to get to Burgess in time to stop Jack from being overwhelmed.

Jamie and Bunnymund looked at Jacks staff, "We need to wait for the others to get here before we can go after Jack" Bunny said. Jamie nodded and went to check on Sophie.

(1) Skorts are mid thigh length skirts with shorts sewn into them underneath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jamie-16, male.**  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**The first few chapters are not M rated. Rating at the top of every chapter.**

**This chapter: T**

_Previously: Jamie and Bunnymund looked at Jacks staff, "We need to wait for the others to get here before we can go after Jack" Bunny said. Jamie nodded and went to check on Sophie._

*Later same day*

3rd Person POV

Pitch was carrying Jack while she was unconscious. The sprit's power had clearly grown yet she looked very vulnerable at the moment. Pitch laid Jack down on the floor and waited for her to wake up.

A few minutes later, Jacks eyes fluttered open. She got to her feet and looked around. When she saw Pitch, she jumped back and put her back on the wall.

* * *

Jacks POV

"Where am I?" Jack hissed, "Why have you brought me here?"

Pitch chuckled at her, "You are in my lair Jack. Do you not recognise it?"

Jacks eyes flittered to the cages hanging above them.

Pitch smiled this time, a cold smile that made him look like a shark, "and as for why you are here, I have a proposition for you. Follow me..."

Pitch started walking deeper into his lair. Seeing exit, Jack sighed and followed him.

"You may or may not have noticed Jack, that I am alone down here. True I have my nightmares, but they cannot talk nor provide the company I desire..." Jack looked slightly sympathetic when Pitch mentioned being alone but her expression turned to suspicion when he said 'the company I desire'.

Pitch was walking down a narrow tunnel that would have been just a bit too small to fit the two of them walking side by side. He turned and stood facing Jack. They were face to face with their backs to the wall. Pitch put his fists against the wall either side of Jacks shoulders, trapping her. She didn't flinch and was too proud to duck under his arms, "My proposition is this Jack, I want you to join me and become my Shadow Queen. In return, I will not attack the Guardians or the children for... 100 years..."  
Jacks eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, 'I will never join you' she snarled.  
Pitch laughed and leaned over her, "I was rather hoping you'd say that".  
Pitch grabbed her and dragged her out of the tunnel. Without her staff Jack resorted to kicking and scratching. Pitch jumped onto a cloud of black sand, dragging Jack with him. They flew into a low cavern with a single cage suspended from the ceiling. The cage was hung about 15 metres off the ground.  
He threw her into it, "I will see you tomorrow" Pitch said, and walked away.

As soon as Pitch was out of sight Jack tried to escape. The bars wouldn't budge and the door was locked. Jack took a small thin hairpin out of her hair and tried to pick the lock, but she couldn't unlock it.

Jack tried to look at the ground through the bars but couldn't see anything other than darkness.  
Jack sat down and resigned her-self to a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jamie-16, male.**  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**The first few chapters are not M rated. Rating at the top of every chapter.**

**Jamie-16, male. **  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**This chapter: K**

_Previously: Jack tried to look at the ground through the bars but couldn't see anything other than darkness._  
_Jack sat down and resigned her-self to a long night._

*the next morning*

The four original Guardians were pacing in front of North's globe. Jamie and Sophie were there as well as the Guardians didn't want to leave them camping with Pitch around.

Baby tooth was sat on Jamie's shoulder and he was stroking her while Sophie was playing with some of the other mini fairies that were in the pole.

"What should we do?" asked Tooth. She and Sandy were Jacks best friends as well and they knew Jack better than Bunny or North. Sandy made a sand picture of Pitch being fought by the Guardians. The others nodded in agreement.

"We need to rescue the ankle-biter cause she ain't gonna be going nowhere without her staff" Bunny said.

"I want to come with you when you rescue Jack" Jamie announced.

The Guardians started protesting except for Sandy. Jamie was adamant he wanted to help and he was telling North so. Sandy tried waving sand flags but no one noticed. He grabbed an elf again and started shaking it furiously. The other finally noticed him. Sandy made a sand image of the Guardians fighting Pitch, with Jamie sneaking round Pitch with Jacks staff.

The others saw it was a good plan and finally agreed to let Jamie come.

"Another problem" North said, "Where do we find Pitch's lair?" everyone was stumped. The Guardians knew Pitches lair was magical, he could move it once a year. Who knew where it was now?

North clapped his hands, "To sleigh! We must find lair!" With Bunny grumbling they set of to search for Pitch's lair- leaving Sophie and the mini fairies behind in the workshop with the yetis.

A few minutes after leaving the pole, Jamie had an idea. "Sandy?" he asked, "When you send dream sand to the children, do you know where every child is?" Sandy shook his head, and then he smiled when he worked out what Jamie was getting at. He made a long stream of dream sand and it shot out to the right of the sleigh, "Follow that sand North!" It'll lead us to Jack!" the Guardians cheered and started following the sand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jamie-16, male.**  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**The first few chapters are not M rated. Rating at the top of every chapter.**

**Jamie-16, male. **  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**This chapter: T**

_Previously: "Follow that sand North!" It'll lead us to Jack!" the Guardians cheered and started following the sand._

*same morning*

Jacks POV

Jack opened her eyes. The cavern she was in was longer completely black, but a soft grey colour that allowed her to see her surroundings. The cage was only just taller than her and was about the same width. It was a perfect sphere shape and there were no other cages in sight. There was a small gap in the ceiling above which was letting in a beam of light. Jack guessed it was there so some fresh air could get in.

Jack looked down at the ground through the bars on the side of the cage. It appeared she was above a black lake that had a few large stalagmites protruding out of it. The black surface looked shiny but it defiantly looked like a liquid. Smaller stalagmites formed a large ring in the lake surface. Jack furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Oh good your awake". Jack spun round and saw Pitch floating toward her on his cloud of dark sand.

"Have you though any more about my offer?" he asked. Jack felt anger replace her confusion.

"Never" she said smiling at him in an infuriating way.

Pitch slammed into the cage door the cage swung sickeningly, "Well I suggest you think about it" he slammed into the door again and Jack saw the lock move slightly. Pitch sneered at her, "but no matter, you will have a while longer to think about it..." Pitch floated away on his cloud still sneering.

When he was out of sight Jack inspected the lock. It was old and rather rusty. She tried to pick the lock with her hair pin again and to her surprise, she managed to unlock the door. The door swung open and Jack peered out at the 15 metre drop. She didn't like the idea of dropping into a black lake with rocks but she had no choice if she wanted to escape. Jack took a deep breath, and slipped out of the cage.

Jack landed in the liquid, barley creating a ripple. She swam to the surface but it was like trying to swim through thick mud. She kicked as hard as she could and managed to break through the surface. The black substance stuck to Jack like glue. It was thick and sticky. She recognised the two different smells coming off the mixture but she couldn't think where she recognised them from. The fumes were making Jack's eyes stream and her through burn. She kicked and paddled with her arms. The thick liquid stopped her from moving very fast and it was hard to keep above the surface. Eventually, Jack managed to reach a stalagmite and pulled her-self half out of the thick liquid. Her legs were still in it but Jack needed to get her breath back before she could fully get out. She started sliding back in so quickly she untied her long hair ribbon. She wrapped it around the stalagmite and wrapped the ends round her hand. She pulled on the ribbon and she stopped sliding back in.

A while later, Jack had managed to pull herself completely out of the black mixture. She had jumped from the first stalagmite to one closer to the cavern wall. By doing this she had made it to the last one and was hanging onto this one while she got her breath back. It was part of the ring of stalagmites but was close to the wall.

Jacks felt dizzy from the fumes coming of the black substance. Suddenly, Jack realised what the smells were; tar and thick black mud.

Jack saw movement coming closer. Slowly, she turned her head. Pitch was flying towards the cage on a cloud of black sand. He was grinning but stopped abruptly when he saw the empty cage. He let out a shriek of rage but then, Pitch laughed.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" Pitch called as he flew lower. Jack ducked her black substance covered head so she was hidden. Pitch hovered just above the surface of the black substance and looked for her.

"I know your here Jack. You can't fly and that's the only way out". With her head ducked Jack couldn't see very much and she lost sight of Pitch as he started to fly around again.

"Well then Jack, if you're not going to come out, once again I shall see you tomorrow". Pitch flew over to a stalagmite in the ring. Jack heard him doing something before his laughter started to echo through the cavern. Jack heard a whoosh sound and Pitch made a speedy get away, still laughing.

Jack saw something flicker out of the corner of her eye. Where Pitch had been, something bright was flickering. Jacks heart plummeted as the brightness spread along the ring of stalagmites.

**Fire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jamie-16, male.**  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**The first few chapters are not M rated. Rating at the top of every chapter.**

**Jamie-16, male. **  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**This chapter: T**

_Previously: Jacks heart plummeted as the brightness spread along the ring of stalagmites. __Fire__._

Jack was forced to let go of her stalagmite as the fire travelled past her, dancing around the base and the point. Jack felt the waves of heat buffet her as she tried to swim.

Jack felt her heart clench in fear as the ring was complete. The fire had completely encircled Jack. The heat was immense. For a normal person, being encircled by this much fire would be uncomfortably hot, but Jack was a winter spirit. Jack fumbled with her crystal. It wouldn't be able to able to keep her completely cool in this heat but it would help. A slight chill flooded through her and to Jack it was one of the best feelings ever. She moaned in relief-the heat was too much for her.

"Interesting". Jack spun round. Pitch was hovering behind her on another black cloud. Jack hadn't seen him approach but she guessed he had appeared through a shadow. She tried to swim away but she moved only a few inches at a time because it was so thick.

Pitch laughed. He had a strange glint in his eye that Jack didn't like the look of.

"I think you and I are going to have a bit of fun later" Pitch flew away again and Jack slowly swam to a small stalagmite. She hung onto it so she wouldn't sink and she couldn't help the single tear that escaped. Jack had used all her energy up trying to swim. She wrapped her hands with the ribbon again and closed her eyes.

In her dream Jack was sat in Jamie's lap. It looked like they were camping again but this time the Guardians were there. Sandy came over and offered her a glass of lemonade. She took it and everyone started in on a picnic.

Then it all went wrong. Pitch was there and he had Jacks staff. Nightmares came-thousands of them. They swarmed the Guardians and Jamie. Jack tried to jump up to help but she couldn't move. Jamie pushed her away from him.

"Why aren't you doing anything? Why aren't you helping?" he demanded angrily.

Jack tried to get up, to help, but she was still frozen in place. She saw the Guardians through the nightmares.

"Go!" Tooth said, glaring.

"We don't want you here!" added Bunny. He unsheathed his boomerangs and got into a defensive stance.

Sandy crossed his arms and looked at her furiously while North said, "Leave. Never come back or we will make you leave".

Jack felt someone gently tug at her hand. Jack let out a sob and let the person pull her away while she tried desperately not to cry. When the Guardians were no longer in sight, the person pulled Jack into a hug and held her whilst she sobbed.

When she was finished, Jack wiped her eyes and whispered "thank you". Jack didn't know if she was thanking them for taking her away or for holding her while she cried. She looked up at the person comforting her. She tried to jerk away but he hung onto her arms. Black sand started to form behind Jack. She struggled and fought but her comforter hung onto her, digging their nails in and crushing the soft flesh of her arms. The black sand stuck Jack in the head and her knees buckled. Through half lidded eyes Jack could see Pitch grinning evilly at her. He ripped the crystal from her neck and whispered, "We are going to have some fun Jack..."

* * *

Jamie's POV

Jamie reared upright. His heart was thumping from the nightmare he had just had. He and the Guardians had just turned on Jack and told her to leave. Then Pitch had tried to comfort Jack and knocked her out.

He was still on the sleigh. Sandy had a ball of golden sand aimed at him and was obviously about to throw it. Jamie quickly explained his nightmare to the Guardians. They all looked sad and even more worried about Jack.

The Guardians picked up the pace following the dream sand and tried not to think about what Pitch might mean by 'having fun'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jamie-16, male.**  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**The first few chapters are not M rated. Rating at the top of every chapter.**

**Jamie-16, male. **  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**This chapter: *WARNING* This chapter is rated 'M'**

_Previously: He ripped the crystal from her neck and whispered, "We are going to have some fun Jack..." The Guardians picked up the pace following the dream sand and tried not to think about what Pitch might mean by 'having fun'._

Jack's POV

Jack tried to opened her eyes. Something had been tied around them. She stayed still and listened hard. She could hear someone breathing and soft shifting of fabtic-clothes, as if someone was pacing. The person sounded as if they were perhaps two meters away. Jack could feel she was lying down. She was on her back. Whatever she was lying on was soft but warm. It was uncomfortable without her crystal keeping her cool.

Footsteps echoed slightly as someone approached her.

Hot fingers trailed across her face. The fingers were rough and it took all Jack's will power not to flinch. She focused on breathing slowly in and out.

What she was lying on tilted slightly as she felt the other person sit down. They cupped her face with two hands. "Wake up Jackie". Jack stayed still but her heart lurched in fear. Pitch chuckled. He must have been able to notice her fear. Pitch stroked her face again.

She tried to squirm away from his touch but she could move her arms. They were above her head. She yanked then but they wouldn't move. Pitch must have tied her hands to something. Jack tried to move her legs. She could move those. However she could only move her legs till they were bent and her heels nearly touched her thighs. She stretched out her legs. Jack started to panic. Pitch chuckled and Jack tried to lift her head. Something around her throat stopped her from moving her neck more than a few centimetres.

She growled at Pitch, "Take this off my eyes" He laughed this time and said "If you insist" He ripped the covering on her eyes off and Jack opened her eyes. Then wished she hadn't.

Her ankles were tied with thick rope. More rope was around her neck and she guessed her wrists were tied with rope as well. She was tied to a bed. It was ash-grey with darker sheets and a black frame. But that wasn't the worst part.

Pitch was sat next to Jack. He was looking at her with that strange glint in her eyes. He was smirking. He had on his regular black clothes but he was also wearing a crown made of black sand. "I offered if you wanted to join me Jack" he said, stroking her cheek, "You could be my Ice Queen". He waved his free hand and a dainty crown made of dark sand appeared. A large amber stone was set in it at the front. It glowed sinisterly like the eyes of the nightmares. Jack intensified the glare she was directing at Pitch, "Never".

Pitch grinned, "Feisty as ever" he crooned. He trailed his hot fingers across Jacks jaw line and down her neck. She shivered at his touch. It nauseated her. He chuckled again and repeated it, except this time his fingers also drew an arc just below her collar bone. He kept tracing the arc, but making it larger till he was brushing the edge of her camisole. Jacks eyes widened in fear. She started squirming harder, trying to get away from Pitch, more desperately than before. Pitch laughed and leant over her. His breath tickled her ear as he said, "But you can't become my Queen just yet. You're not ready..." Jack couldn't become any paler, but her eyes grew wider and she froze. Her heart felt like someone had suddenly squeezed it with ice-cold fingers. She was terrified. Jack started thrashing around, trying to escape, as she realised what Pitch was inferring. She screamed as Pitch climbed onto the bed. He was on his hands and knees over her. His knees were either side of her waist and one of his hands were on the headboard. The other was training a finger down her side and along her waist. Jack tried to get away but the ropes were holding fast. She pulled and squirmed but all she achieved was bleeding ankles and wrists. He started crooning her name in her ear. He said it slowly, softly, like it was a reverent prayer. She tried to move her legs but Pitch was making it near impossible. She tried twisting away from him but he just laughed at her. She tried to arch her back and pull hard on the ropes but nothing happened. Pitch changed from whispering her name to talking to her, "Im going to enjoy this. What I'm going to do is scare you so much you wish you were dead... In the most, pleasurable, way possible..." He inhaled deeply and ghosted his fingers across Jacks neck. Jack couldn't help shuddering at his touch. "You are beautiful Jack. You don't scare easily but your fear is so intoxicating. You are like a drug. Everyones fear is different but yours is so appealing... " Pitch cocked his head to the side as if he was listening for something. Jacks heart was racing. She was scared. Scared of what Pitch and what he wanted. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"I want your fear Jack. I want to hear you scream. I want you squirm while you tell yourself that your precious Guardians are coming. I want..." Pitch grinned again. He moved from kneeling above her to nearly sitting on her hips. Jack tried to move her legs to free herself. Pitch snapped his fingers and the ropes on her ankles turned to nightmare sand. The sand was acting exactly like ropes except that they were fastened to the underside of the bed. Jack was unable to move her legs from Pitches sides. He leant his weight on her. She could feel his hot skin through his robe. His body felt as hot as his fingers had. He was burning her delicate body.

Jack tried desperately to think of anything other than Pitch and where she was. She tried to picture Jamie but she couldn't. The heat was suffocating and she was still scared.

Pitch was on her now. Straddling her hips. She could feel his bulge in his pants. She felt like she was going to be sick. Jack tried to escape again but Pitch tightened the ropes again. Jack cried out as her arms were jerked back. The movement forced her to arch her back to stop her arms being stretched.

Another jerk moved one of her legs. The nightmare sand forced one of her legs to wrap around Pitch. Jack screamed and kept thrashing around trying to escape.

Pitch grinned and started to kiss Jacks neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jamie-16, male.**  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**The first few chapters are not M rated. Rating at the top of every chapter.**

**Jamie-16, male. **  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**This chapter: T**

_Previously: Jack screamed and kept thrashing around trying to escape._  
_Pitch grinned and started to kiss Jacks neck._

Jamie's POV

Jamie bolted into a sitting position and screamed. Sandy was a silent mirror image. The Guardians crowded round round. Jamie felt white jot anger.  
Sandy had two tears rolling down his golden cheeks but Jamie felt beyond tears.  
Jamie told the Guardians about what Pitch was planning to do -was doing- to Jack.  
Tooth burst into tears whilst North started swearing in Russian. Bunnymunds ears drooped and he sat down.

Jamie could still see the images of Pitch and Jack. He felt so sick seeing the images that his stomach heaved. Bunnymund gave Jamie a small dagger and he put it in his pocket.

Suddenly North jumped up, "We're here!" He yelled. Sandy's dream sand had reached a dark hole in the ground.  
The sleigh jolted to a stop as it crashed into the ground. Bunnymund and Jamie fell out if it while the others jumped or flew.  
The hole was too small for North to fit in.  
Bunnymund knew what to do. He jumped down it. A few minutes later, a larger hole appeared beneath the Guardians and Jamie.

When everyone was inside, they looked around. They were on a shelf made of black rock in a giant cavern. A huge lake was beneath them and a small cage was hanging from the ceiling. Sandy motioned for the others to stay put while he looked inside the cage.

* * *

Sandy's POV

Sandy made a small cloud of dream sand and cautiously flew to the cage. He was relieved to see it was empty but it looked broken... As if someone had forced their way out. Sandy felt nervous. He flew down to check the black lake. He spotted a flash of white.  
The fumes from the black lake were making Sandy feel slightly sick but he got closer to examine the objects in the substance.  
His picked up the largest white object. He was dismayed to recognise it as a hair ribbon that belonged to Jack.

Then Sandy's heart sank as he realised what the smaller object was. Jacks crystal.

Sandy was about to fly back to the Guardians when he heard something. Sandy heard a faint scream from the other side of the cavern.

His heart lurched in fear for Jack. Before he flew back though, Sandy noticed the ring of stalagmites. They were covered in flecks of ash.  
Sandys heart lurched again as he though, 'fire'.

He soared back to the Guardians with the ribbons and crystal.  
Just as he was spelling out 'Screaming!' with his dream sand, a scream echoed through the cavern.  
The Guradians piled into a dream sand plane before speeding towards the sound.

* * *

3rd person POV

At the back of the cavern was a large tunnel. It was pitch black and the only light was a comforting glow from the dream sand.

Suddenly, the plane stopped. In front of the plane, was hundreds of nightmare horses. They blocked the tunnel.  
With a loud battle cry Tooth, North and Bunnymund launched themselves out if the plane.  
Sandy made golden arrows and launched them into the masses of nightmares.  
Jamie used Jacks staff to hit the nightmares away from him and jumped out if the plane. The Guardians fought the nightmares. They were driven on by anger and desperation to save Jack.

* * *

Jamie's POV

Jamie ran along the tunnel with one hand outstretched. The nightmares were flying so Jamie could avoid most of them.

He heard a faint scream and it was hard not to yell back, to let Jack know he was coming. Jamie didn't want to alert Pitch.  
Just thinking of Pitch made white-hot anger bubble in Jamie's stomach. He ran faster and suddenly he was out of the flood of nightmares. A lone nightmare flew past him. He followed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jamie-16, male.**  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**The first few chapters are not M rated. Rating at the top of every chapter.**

**Jamie-16, male. **  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**This chapter: M**

_Previously: He heard a faint scream and it was hard not to yell back, to let Jack know he was coming. Jamie didn't want to alert Pitch._

*earlier*

Jacks POV

Pitch had slowly worked his way down to the hollow of Jacks neck. Pitches head rested there. He was listening to her racing heart. Jack was breathing heavily from trying to escape. She was tired and the heat was making it hard for her to think straight.  
Pitch sat up and got back up on his hands and knees.  
He moved his hands down to her waist. Jack feebly tried to move but one leg was still around Pitches lower back and she was still tied tightly.  
He trailed a finger down over her curves and started playing with the waistband of her skorts. He unwrapped her leg from around him and tied it back with her other ankle. He grabbed the hem of the skirt and gave a gentle tug. Her skorts slid down an inch.  
Jack felt anger flood through her, giving her new strength. She managed to jerk to the side and Pitch let go of her skorts in surprise.

He slapped her face and hissed at her, "None of that now Jack. Or I'm going to have to punish you..." He jumped of the bed and threw of his robe. Underneath, he was wearing black trousers and a dark grey shirt. He also had a black dagger strapped to his waist.  
He grabbed the dagger and climbed back over Jack. He snapped his fingers and Jack cried out as she was twisted onto her front.  
Pitch placed the dagger point between her shoulder blades, just above her camisole.  
He hissed again and said, "I think I'll start with the top.." He dragged the blade down.  
The thin material sliced easily. He cut her top off with one swift movement.  
Pitch dragged the blade down her back towards her skorts. The blade was as hot as Pitches skin. Jack was staying as still as she could in dear of being cut.  
The point paused when it reached the small of her back. He dug it in slightly and Jack flinched. Pitch dug it in deeper and it broke the skin. A small amount of blood was pumped out of the wound. Pitch held the blade in front of Jacks face. The pale blue blood dripped onto the bed. Jacks head was spinning at the sight of her own blood.  
Pitch used the dagger and started drawing the tip over her porcelain skin. Jack bit back a scream as Pitch dug the burning point into her shoulder blades.  
Suddenly Pitch cut her skin. He joined up the cuts between her shoulder blades and the small of her back.  
She screamed as it burnt her and drops of blood rolled down and stained the bed.  
"P-p-please" sobbed Jack, "Let m-me go"

Pitch did nothing as Jack begged. Then he placed the dagger on her hip. She froze. He cut her skorts. They fell off her and she was left wearing only her undergarments.

The spirit had tears steaming down her face but she made no sounds.  
Jack wanted to cry and scream but she bit her lip instead. Pitch stroked one of her thighs with a hot hand.  
Pitch leant over Jack and his hands ghosted up towards her chest.

His hands drifted to her back. Slowly, he undid the clasp of her bra. She screamed and thrashed as his burning hands slowly slipped off her bra.  
Jack buried her face into a pillow as she sobbed. She kept trying to escape but Pitch tightened the ropes on her wrists.  
She screamed in agony.  
Pitch felt her curves and placed hot kisses down her spine.  
Jack couldn't move without wrenching her shoulders.  
He ran his hands over her body and Jack shuddered.

Pitch jumped off the bed and ran into the shadows. Minutes later, he was back. He was holding a vial full of a dark grey liquid. Jack tried to pull away but he held a hand to her throat, drawing an inviolately gasp from Jack.  
He forced the vile liquid down her throat.  
Suddenly, Jack couldn't move. She tried to kick her legs but nothing happened.  
Jacks head was stuck looking to the side. She tried to move. Pitch slid off the bed and Jack heard him removing his boxers.

Pitch snapped his fingers and the ropes disappeared.  
He gently rolled Jack over onto her back.  
He moved her legs till they were locked around Pitch's hips.  
Jack tried and failed to clamp her eyes closed as she felt a wave of terror flow through her. Jacks arms were moved so her wrists were tied at the nape of Pitch's neck. The heat felt like it was wrapped around her. It was like being tied to fire.

"Jack" Pitch crooned. He hugged her close and Jack thought she was going to pass out from the pain and heat.  
Pitch explored her body with his fingers. His touch made bile rise in her throat.  
He started to finger her. Jack sobbed harder and silently screamed as his finger burned just inside her. Pitch repositioned Jac's legs. She was still lying back, with one leg tucked into Pitch's side and the other more loosely bent on his other side.  
Jack felt Pitches rock-hard member against her. He was lying on top of her and his erection was pressing into her. It was even hotter than the rest of him.  
His moved himself do his tip circled the entrance between her legs.  
He started to enter ever-so-slowly, dragging it out. Jack feebly tried to escape again but it only pressed him slightly deeper inside of her. He was taking his time, burning her with the hottest part of his body in her most sensitive area.  
Pitch prepared himself to thrust in, but before he could Jacks eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out as the agony spiked.

* * *

Pitch's POV

Pitch scowled and got off Jack.  
He was furious that he hadn't been able to do the deed before she passed out.  
He wanted to do it when she would feel it. He wanted to see the terror in her eyes and feel her heart racing beneath him.  
Instead, he got dressed and jumped into a shadow. He came back seconds later with a crown for Jack, and black clothes.

Tenderly, he dressed Jack. She was wearing sexy black undergarments. She had a black lacy crop top and a matching miniskirt. A black chocker had a glowing amber stone attached to it that matched the crown Pitch had placed on her head.  
Pitch stepped back to admire his prize.  
He though she looked beautiful.

Jack's snow white skin was marred with ash grey burns. She had a mark in the shape of a hand from where he had slapped her and the shape of his lips all over her body. Darker burns showed where he had lain naked on her and nearly black burns decorated what Pitch could see of her chest and in-between her legs.

Her wrists, neck and ankles had been chaffed raw by the ropes and was bleeding.

Pitch moved her so she was in a comfortable position and climbed into the bed behind her. He spooned her and wrapped his arms around her. He was just about to sleep when a nightmare rushed in. It delivered its message and melted into a shadow at the livid expression on his face. Anger welled up inside him. Jack was his and wouldn't let the Guardians take her away!  
He bound Jack before hurriedly summoning a cloud of nightmare sand and flew to meet the Guardians.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jamie-16, male.**  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**The first few chapters are not M rated. Rating at the top of every chapter.**

**Jamie-16, male. **  
**Jack-died at 16 human years, female.**  
**Sophie-10, female.**

**This chapter: T**

* * *

Jamie's POV

Jamie flattened himself into the wall as Pitch flew by. Pitch was going so fast he didn't notice Jamie. When Pitch was gone, Jamie sprinted in the direction Pitch had come from. After only a minute Jamie burst into a small cavern.  
His heart soared at the sight of Jack, then plummeted. He saw her burns and the white-hot anger bubbled up inside him again. Jacks wrists were tied separately, each rope attached to a corner of the headboard.  
A rope was tight around Jacks neck. Her ankles were tied together but not tied to anything else.  
Jamie hurried forward and cut Jack free. He hugged her close and a tear escaped his eye. Jamie placed her staff in her hands before picking up her unconscious form. He picked her up bridal-style and walked as fast as he could back down the tunnel.

* * *

Bunnymund's POV

Bunnymund was slashing furiously at the nightmares. The Guardians had managed to destroy around half of the nightmares before they heard an evil laugh.  
Bunny wheeled round and saw Pitch hovering above them. Bunny saw red when he looked at Pitch.  
Pitch was wearing a crown made of black sand with a single, glowing amber stone. Sandy charged Pitch and they began to fight.

Moments later, Bunny saw a flash of white in the tunnel entrance. Jamie was carrying Jack bridal style. Bunnymund tapped his foot and a tunnel appeared in front of Jamie.  
Jamie jumped in and Bunny closed it before a nightmare could follow.  
He called out to the Guardians, "On me!". The Guardians jumped into a hole Bunnymund made and they all quickly left Pitch's lair. They heard a shriek of rage before the tunnel closed.

When Bunny jumped out the hole North was shouting for the yetis. Tooth and Sandy were hovering in front of Jamie.  
Jamie was sat cross legged with Jack on his lap. She was unconscious and dressed in (admittedly sexy) black clothes. Tooth gently took Jack from Jamie and flew full-tilt towards the infirmary.

* * *

Jacks POV

*The next morning*

Jack blearily opened her eyes. Suddenly, everything came crashing back to Jack. She sat up and screamed. Someone next to her fell with a crash. Lights suddenly turned on. Tooth flew over and Jamie stood up off the floor. Jamie pulled Jack into his arms as she started sobbing. Tooth patted her back. When Jack calmed down, Jamie sat on her bed. He pulled her into his lap and Tooth took her hand.  
Jack told them a bit about what Pitch had done and they sighed in relief when she said Pitch hadn't done the deed.  
Jack looked at her clothes. Someone (probably Tooth) had dressed her in loose white pyjamas. They were full length with long sleeves. She also had bandages around her wrists, ankles and neck.  
The doors swung open and the other Guardians ran in. They hugged Jack but they were careful not to hurt her.

Tooth told North, Bunny and Sandy what Jack had told her.

Jack locked eyes with Tooth and Jamie, "Stay with me?" She pleaded.  
Jamie helped Jack lay down and gently held her close. Tooth sat in a chair next to the bed.  
Jack looked at Sandy, "Would you mind?"  
Sandy shook his head and gently wrapped a a stream of dream sand around her. She snuggled into Jamie's arms and fell asleep.

*1 week later*

* * *

3rd Person Point of view.

Pitch crept toward a house. Frost patterns spread over the road and the temperature dropped.  
Jack flew silently behind Pitch. She made a fist, and punched. Pitch fell over and looked up. A furious Jack was floating above him. The sight of her aroused him but she had such anger in her eyes that Pitch was afraid. The other Guardians landed behind her. They all looked murderous.  
Pitch turned around and ran. The Guardians followed. Whenever any of them got close enough they thumped Pitch.

Then GUradians grinned and joined Jack in Jamie's room.  
"Did it go well?" Jack asked pleasantly.  
"It did" confirmed North.

Several streets away, a dark figure was lying on the ground, groaning.

The Guardians and Jamie grinned.


End file.
